It has been known that an alpha-ketoester group ##STR2## is a chemically active group which can be ester-exchanged with an active hydrogen containing-compound, such as an alcohol or an amine, or can be easily hydrolyzed.
The present inventors synthesize a compound having at least two alpha-ketoester groups.